Het Reisgenootschap van de Ring
thumb Het Reisgenootschap van de Ring werd gevormd als een broederschap tussen de Vrije Volken van Midden-Aarde. Zijn doel was om de Ene Ring naar Mordor te brengen, om het in het vuur van de Orodruin te werpen, in het vuur waar het gemaakt was, de enige plek op Midden-Aarde waar het vernietigd kon worden. Het Reisgenootschap is ook bekend als Het Gezelschap van de Ring, De Negen, of gewoon De Reisgenoten of Het Gezelschap. Het Reisgenootschap bestond uit negen leden, vier Hobbits (Frodo, Sam, Pepijn en Merijn), twee Mensen (Aragorn en Boromir), een Elf (Legolas), een Dwerg (Gimli) en een Istarijnse Tovenaar (Gandalf). Dit nummer werd gekozen om het om te nemen tegen de negen Ringgeesten, ook gekend als de Zwarte Ruiters of de Negen Ruiters. Je kan opmerken dat Het Reisgenootschap enkel uit mannen bestond. Het Reisgenootschap van de Ring werd gevormd door Elrond na de Raad van Elrond. De Reisgenoten werden voornamelijk geleid door Gandalf en ze gingen naar Mordor in het oosten. De weg naar het oosten langs de Kloof van Rohan werd bewaakt daar Saruman, ook konden ze niet over de Pas van Caradhras, deze werd eveneens in de gaten gehouden door Saruman. Dus gingen ze door de Mijnen van Moria, de vroegere thuis van Gimli's neef Balin. Maar Balin's volk leefde daar al lang niet meer, omdat de Goblins Moria hadden overgenomen. Ongemerkt, en zo snel mogelijk moesten ze dus door deze mijnen zien te geraken. Maar het duurde niet lang, of ze werden op de hielen gezeten door Goblins. En toen de Dwergen nog in deze mijnen leefden, delfde ze te hebberig en te diep, op zoek naar Mithril, en zo wekten ze een Demon uit de oude wereld, namelijk een Balrog van Morgoth. Gandalf nam het op tegen deze Balrog, maar werd meegesleurd in de diepten van Khazad-dûm. Het Reisgenootschap moest zonder hem verder, en Aragorn probeerde hen verder te leiden. Toen ze uit Moria kwamen, gingen ze verder tot ze het bos Lothlórien berijkte, waar Elfen wonen. Daar ontmoetten ze Heer Celeborn en Vrouwe Galadriel, Vrouwe van het Licht. Hier mochten ze een tijdje vertoeven, en ze kregen boten om hun tocht verder te zetten, over de rivier de Anduin. Toen ze aan Amon Hen, aan de oevers van de Anduin een korte stop hielden, werden ze overvallen door Uruk-Hai, gestuurd door Saruman. Hier sneuvelde Boromir toen hij Merijn en Pepijn probeerde te beschermen van de Uruks. Hier viel Het Reisgenootschap uiteen, Frodo en Sam Gewissies gingen met zen tweeën naar Mordor. En Aragorn ging met Legolas en Gimli de Uruk-Hai achterna, die Pepijn en Merijn hadden meegenomen. De taak van het Reisgenootschap was om de ene ring te vernietigen. Hun reis begon in Rivendel en hun eindbestemming was De Doemberg. Leden van het reisgenootschap 4 hobbits: *Pepijn *Merijn *Frodo (de ringdrager) *Sam 2 mensen: *Aragorn *Boromir 1 elf: *Legolas 1 dwerg: *Gimli 1 tovenaar: *Gandalf Categorie:Personage de:Gemeinschaft des Ringes en:Fellowship of the Ring (group) es:Comunidad del Anillo fr:Communauté de l'Anneau he:אחוות הטבעת it:Compagnia dell'Anello pl:Drużyna Pierścienia pt-br:A Sociedade do Anel ru:Братство Кольца